Halloween Weiss Style
by FireKat
Summary: [compleate] The sequel to ‘Weiss goes to the Fair’ but can be read separately. Halloween is coming and Omi’s school is having a dance. Blah- I’m still not good at these- but there is YxO AK and lots of humor! Please R
1. Plans for Halloween?

Disclaimer- I don't own the show- but I *do* own the dvd's! so na na nana! ^^  
  
Note- I have decided I like Ken's eyes brown- like they are in the manga. So henceforth Kenken will have brown eyes! ^^  
  
Dedication- this is for everyone who liked 'weiss goes to the fair' and wanted to see more. This is not what I had originally planned. but that's life, ne? Sorry it took so long to get it out! Hope you enjoy! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omi smiled and hummed to himself. Life was good. Only five more days until Halloween. And he almost had his costume done too. There was just one more thing he needed to do to make it perfect. Blond locks were seen happily flitting around the house as Omi sought his koi.  
  
"Yoo~hji!" The tall blond inwardly winced. That tone could only mean one thing. His chibi wanted something.  
  
"In here Omi." He called from the laundry room. Seconds later the shorter boy came bouncing in.  
  
"Yohji!" Omi threw his arms around the taller boys' neck. Yohji abandoned his laundry in favor of cuddling his chibi. He threw in a world famous kiss too, hoping to distract the younger boy.  
  
"Mmmmm. Nice try Yohji." Omi smirked up at lazy jade eyes.  
  
"It was worth a shot Chibi." He ran his fingers through short hair.  
  
"Ha-ha. I just wanted to ask you if you want to go to the Halloween dance at my school with me." Omi looked up and used his huge innocent eyes and threw in a few eyelash bats.  
  
Yohji smiled. "You can be so manipulative." Omi grinned. "Won't you get in trouble for bringing someone older than high school age?"  
  
Omi blushed and looked down. "Well. I kinda volunteered you for chaperone duty." He quickly looked back up. "But all you really have to do is be there- no one will care what you do."  
  
Yohji laughed. "Of course Chibi. Anything for you." He grabbed the blue eyed boy up and swung him around. Omi squealed and wriggled in his arms.  
  
"Waaait- you are agreeing too easily." Omi eyed the lanky man suspiciously.  
  
"Well if you put it that way. I'll agree, if you agree to go out with me after the party." Yohji smirked.  
  
Omi looked up at him and cocked his head. "Alright. I trust you not to take me anywhere inappropriate or illegal."  
  
"Aww! You take all the fun out of things!" Yohji laughed as he tipped Omi's chin up for a kiss.  
  
"And you have to dress up." Yohji frowned. "It *is* a Halloween party after all." Omi winked as he quickly made his escape.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken walked into the kitchen to find Omi smirking and cooking. "Ok what did you talk Yohji into?"  
  
Omi turned innocent eyes to Ken. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Suuuuuure." Ken walked up and ruffled Omi's hair.  
  
"Hey! Don't mess the hair." Omi ran his finger through his hair to straiten it out.  
  
"Oh man! Yohji really has been influencing you." Ken smirked as he backed away from the shorter boys swat.  
  
"Yohji is going to the Halloween dance with me." Aqua eyes went back to watching the pot he was stirring.  
  
"Huh?" Ken looked lost for a minute. "Oh. That's what you talked him into?" Chocolate eyes laughed. "What, did you make him a chaperone?" Omi blinked luminous blue eyes at him. "Ha-ha! He really will do anything for you."  
  
"So what are you doing on Halloween Ken-kun?" Omi went back to bustling around the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing so far. Do you need more chaperones for your dance?"  
  
Omi startled to a stop. "Do you really want to?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I don't have anything better to do and it gives me a good excuse to dress up." Ken beamed.  
  
Omi laughed. "You're someone who will use any excuse to dress up no matter how old you are, aren't you?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "Yea I guess so. I like Halloween. What other holiday do you get to dress up as something you're not and act silly?"  
  
"You've got a point." Omi set a dish on the table.  
  
"What, on his head?" Yohji said as he sauntered into the kitchen. Ken growled. "Oh come on sugar buns, I was just kidding." Yohji ruffled Ken's hair.  
  
Ken blushed just a little. He was starting to get used to the nicknames. "Are you ever going to stick with just one name?"  
  
"Why should I sweet cheeks?" Yohji slapped Ken on the butt just as Aya walked in.  
  
"Can't you keep your hands to yourself for two seconds Yohji?" Aya asked in an irritated voice.  
  
"Aww Aya! Have I been ignoring you?" Yohji draped himself all over Aya. Violet eyes sought out aqua. "I'll never understand how you put up with him." Omi just laughed.  
  
"So Yohji, what are you going to dress up as?" Ken asked as he set the table for dinner.  
  
Yohji released Aya and stalked Omi. "Hmm. Maybe I'll be a vampire so I have an excuse to nibble on this delicious neck all night." Omi squealed as Yohji caught him and nuzzled his neck.  
  
Aya snorted. "Like you need an excuse."  
  
Jade eyes sparkled as they sized up the slim red head. "Don't even think about it Kudoh. Touch me again and die."  
  
"Aww you are no fun!" Yohji pounced on Ken. "Kenken! Aya is too uptight." Ken snorted as he ignored Yohji's glomping. He was getting much better at not reacting any of the taller boys teasing.  
  
"You don't need Aya to be fun, you have Omi." Ken pointed out.  
  
"Oooh! Kenken you hentai!" Yohji laughed and swatted him on the butt again. Everyone except Yohji rolled their eyes.  
  
"Dinner is ready now, so sit down." Omi put a pot on the table.  
  
"Aye aye boss man!" Yohji gracefully threw himself into a chair.  
  
"Why are you dressing up for Halloween Yohji?" Aya inquired as he sat down.  
  
"For the dance at the Chibi's school. Hmmm but what will I dress up as?"  
  
"I like the vampire idea. I think that's what I'll be." Ken said as he picked up a piece of bread.  
  
Aya blinked. "You are going too Ken?"  
  
"Yea. They need more chaperones anyway and I've got nothing better to do." Omi caught a faintly sad look on Aya's face at the statement.  
  
"You could go too if you wanted to Aya-kun." Omi beamed at him.  
  
"Hn." Was all that was heard before the conversation stopped as four hungry boys dug into the food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next afternoon found Omi and Aya working together in the shop. "Ne Aya- kun, did you want to go to the dance? It'd be nice to have all of us together."  
  
Aya looked at Omi's glowing face and 'hnd'. "That's not an answer Aya-kun. If you want to go I need to tell my school to count on another chaperone."  
  
Aya didn't answer as he concentrated on the arrangement he was working on. "Look at it this way, you could keep an eye on Ken-kun and Yohji if you were there. Especially Yohji. You wouldn't want him spiking the punch or anything would you?"  
  
Aya's forehead furrowed as he frowned. Omi beamed, he almost had him. "And it's not like you'd really have to dress up. You could just wear all black, and maybe your gloves. You could make up all kinds of things about what you are supposed to be." Omi walked up and smiled right into scowling violet eyes.  
  
Aya sighed. "Alright Omi, I'll do it." Omi squeaked and hugged Aya's lean form. ~How do you do it Omi?~ Aya smiled slightly. ~You are the only one we'd ever do these things for, and you know it.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
further dedication- to divineangel and misura who are very, very kind and always encourage me and inspire with their wonderful fics! And to 'brad' who apparently loves me! ^_^  
  
Well I hope y'all liked it!! Please review!!! ^_~ 


	2. Finding Costumes

Disclaimer- alas! I do not own weiss, stuart townsend, or queen of the damned... but I'd like to own yohji... ^_~  
  
Note- ken's eyes are brown ~thought~ *emphasis*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken knocked on Yohji's door. "Come in!" Yohji called out. Ken walked in to find Yohji rummaging through his closet.  
  
"What're you doing?" He asked as he leaned on the wall nearby.  
  
"Trying to figure out what to be for the dance." A rather ruffled looking Yohji glanced up.  
  
Ken suppressed a snicker. "Is it really that hard to decide?"  
  
Yohji blew a piece of hair out of his face. "Yea I don't want to wear anything uncomfortable." Ken almost fell over laughing. "What's so funny?" Yohji glared at him.  
  
"S-sorry, but most of the clothes you wear look uncomfortable." Ken rubbed at an eye as he tried to stop laughing.  
  
Yohji spread out his arms and turned in a circle. "What looks uncomfortable?"  
  
"Where to start?" Ken snickered. "Seriously though, the pants look way too tight, not to mention like they might fall off 'cause they're so low, and that shirt just doesn't say 'comfy' to me."  
  
"Feh! I like my clothes." Yohji preened a bit in his mirror. "Was there a reason you came in here?"  
  
"Oh, yea. I wanted some advice on my vampire outfit." Ken fidgeted.  
  
"You really are going to be a vampire? I thought you were just kidding." Yohji glanced at Ken's fidgeting form. "Well a vampire sounds pretty easy, what do you need advice on?"  
  
Ken fidgeted a bit more. "Well I didn't want to go as a traditional vampire. I thought something more modern and..."  
  
"Sexy?" Yohji grinned at him. "Trying to catch a certain red heads eye?" Ken gasped. "Oh please. It's so obvious Ken. Besides Omi would have told me eventually."  
  
Ken sulked. "Well? Are you going to help me?"  
  
"Sure Kenken!" Yohji gave him a noogie. "Will you help me think of something? I seem to be loosing my touch."  
  
"Nah. You're just getting *old*!" Ken danced away as Yohji tried to hit him. "But it's a deal. I'll have to think about what would suit you though."  
  
"No problem. We've got a couple of days. I already know what to do for you though." Yohji grinned.  
  
Ken looked a little nervous. "Really?"  
  
"Relax Kenken, I promise not to put you in anything you'd hate." Ken visibly relaxed. "I think we need to go the modern, 'Stuart Townsend form Queen of the Damned' look.  
  
Ken gulped. Yohji rubbed his hands together and smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omi hummed happily to himself. He was just putting the final touches on his costume. He held up the shirt and smiled. ~And only three more days!~ He grinned and hugged the shirt to his chest.  
  
Then he went back to sewing as he daydreamed about dancing with (and showing off) Yohji at school.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken sauntered down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He was purposely taking his time. Chocolate eyes grinned when he pictured the look on Yohji's face. As he continued his relaxed pace he shoved the vague guilty feeling to the back of his mind. Yohji was *always* late for his shifts! And besides, this would be a little payback for all the nick names.  
  
Ken chuckled. He knew he'd never really be able to get back at Yohji, he just wasn't good at that kind of thing. And he was too nice to really get angry. They all knew that Yohji was just joking and didn't mean any harm when he pulled his little stunts.  
  
~.Though he really is lucky to have someone like Omi. Not many people would put up with his constant teasing. Not to mention all the flirting with other people!~ Ken smiled because he knew that none of it bothered Omi in the least.  
  
As his mind kept wandering a picture in a window caught his eye. Ken stopped at looked closer. Slowly a devilish grin appeared on the usually kind face. Ken knew what he was going to do for Yohji's Halloween costume.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yohji sighed and looked at the clock again. Ken was late for his shift. ~He's probably doing it on purpose.~ The blond reflected. He winced. ~Well I guess you could say I probably deserve it. But he's just so much *fun*!~ Yohji snickered out loud earning him a glare from a certain red head. The lanky blond sighed again. ~Now if we could just get *Aya* to notice Ken... Although now that I think about it- Aya does seem to be paying him more attention...~  
  
Yohji mentally rubbed his hands together as he swayed over to Aya. "Hey Aya, did you see the arrangements that Ken did yesterday?"  
  
Aya grunted. "Don't you think that he's improved quiet a bit?" Yohji nudged him with an elbow.  
  
"Hn." Aya didn't look up from his own arrangement.  
  
"Aww! Come on Aya!" Yohji sidled up and put an arm around a narrow waist. "You can't honestly tell me you think he did a *bad* job, now can you?" He leaned his head down on a thin shoulder. "Ne, Aya?" Angry lips compressed into a thin line. "Awww come on!" Yohji blinked rapidly letting his eyelashes tickle Aya's pale neck.  
  
Long, slender fingers shook with suppressed anger. "If I answer you, will you go away and stop bothering me?"  
  
Yohji pulled back and affected a hurt face. "You don't like me?" He pretended to whimper. Violet eyes rolled. "Fine. I'll leave you alone- *if* you give me an honest opinion."  
  
A thin red brow arched. "Yes he did a very nice job. And yes he has improved. Is that good enough?"  
  
Yohji grinned and hugged Aya. "See I told you! Now why don't you try telling *him* he did a good job some time?"  
  
Aya scowled. "I thought you were going to leave me alone?"  
  
Yohji pretended to sniffle. "Fine! If that's the way you are going to be then I'm going to my room!" Yohji huffed towards the back door.  
  
"Kudou!!" Yohji flinched and turned to face a fuming red head. "Nice try. Your shift is NOT over until Ken gets here!" Aya smirked. "And if I were Ken I'd leave you hanging all day for all the teasing and nick names."  
  
"But Aya...!"  
  
"No! Now go water the plants by the window." Aya glared until he was sure the blond would comply.  
  
"You don't really think he'll leave me here all day do you?" Yohji asked as he watered.  
  
Aya silently smirked at his back. ~I really wouldn't blame him. Though I don't want to work with your lazy ass all day.~ He considered saying that out loud, but for peace and quiets sake he kept his mouth shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hope y'all liked it! More to come soon! (hopefully ^^;) please review!!! ^_~ 


	3. Interlude

Notes- thanks to all my reviewers! *huggles* sorry this took so long! (a note for Rory Silver at the end)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken walked out of the shop swinging his recently purchased items and whistling. He grinned again as he walked past the poster. Humming happily he reflected on how good today was. First he was purposely late for his shift to get Yohji back, and now he had Yohji's costume. And even if Yohji didn't like it Ken knew Omi would. *And* he was working the afternoon shift with Aya. Ken continued humming all the way back to his room where he hid the bad with Yohji's costume.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Aaa~yaa!" The red head winced and glared at the object of his extreme irritation. "Come *on* Aya!"  
  
"No Yohji! Now stop whining!"  
  
"But he's *late*! And I have things to do!" Yohji was desperate to get out of the grumpy red heads company. Though if he had thought about it, a certain red head wouldn't be so grumpy if he, himself, hadn't kept whining.  
  
Aya glared down at the pink roses he was arranging. It was all good and fine for Ken to get back at Yohji, but Aya wanted the blond to leave and take his whining with him.  
  
Ken walked in just as Yohji opened his mouth for a new round. "Well it's about time Hidaka!"  
  
"Oh stop whining Kudoh! Besides I was late because I was getting your Halloween costume."  
  
Yohji stopped glaring and blinked in surprise. "What is it?"  
  
Ken smirked. "I'm not telling you now. You'll just have to wait." Aya coughed to hide a laugh.  
  
"I heard that Aya." Yohji glared at the red head.  
  
"Heard what?" Aya glared back. "I thought you had things to do Kudoh."  
  
Yohji opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Without another word he walked through the back door that led to the house. Ken snickered. Aya eyed him. "I'm not mad about you being late, but don't make it a habit Ken."  
  
The brunette nodded as he tied his apron. "I was just going to be a little late, but then I really did find his costume."  
  
A thin red eyebrow raised. As Ken described the costume, Aya tried very hard not to snicker.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yohji stomped into the kitchen, but then he stopped. He had been planning on finding a costume that afternoon. But since Ken said he had already gotten one, the blond didn't really have anything else he needed to do.  
  
Then a wicked gleam appeared in jade eyes. He silently crept up the steps and went to Omi's door. The youngest boy had locked himself in all afternoon saying that he needed to work on a project.  
  
Yohji silently cracked the door open and slipped into the room. He saw Omi quickly stuff something where he couldn't see it. "Nice try Yohji, but I heard you coming."  
  
Yohji grinned and walked fully into the room. "Aww I can never sneak up on you Chibi." He grabbed up the shorter boy and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
Aqua eyes shined up at him. "I though I told you not to bother me today?"  
  
"I'm wounded Chibi! I give you a kiss and I'm 'bothering' you?" Yohji attempted to pout.  
  
"Oh stop it! You know I love your kisses." Omi stood up on tiptoe to give the taller boy another quick kiss. "See?"  
  
Yohji smiled and hugged Omi close. "I know Chibi. So what are you working on?"  
  
"It's a secret! So go away so I can finish it." Omi firmly pushed Yohji towards the door.  
  
"Alright, but promise you won't spend all night on it? I was hoping we could watch a movie tonight."  
  
Omi grinned. "Sounds great. I promise I will come down tonight." Yohji smiled and gave Omi one more quick kiss before he walked out and shut the door.  
  
Omi beamed and went back to where he had stuffed his "project". He really was almost done, but he wanted to make sure all the little details were perfect.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yohji stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had a few hours to burn until dinner time and Omi coming down stairs. He walked into his own room and started looking through his closet. ~I guess I'd better start putting together Ken's costume for him.~  
  
But as Yohji looked through his own clothes he realized that Ken would not agree to most of the shirts he owned. So the blond sauntered down the hall and went through Ken's closet.  
  
Five minutes later he exited the brunettes' room looking thoroughly disgusted. ~Well that was a waste of time. I guess I'll just go buy him some clothes. The boy needs something that's not sporty anyway.~  
  
So armed with a plan for the afternoon Yohji grabbed his car keys and left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken walked into the storage freezer and retrieved the arrangement he had made the day before. It was time to deliver the special bouquet. Chocolate eyes smiled as he set the arrangement down on a table. Ken congratulated himself. It really was well done.  
  
Behind him Aya cleared his throat. "You did a great job on that arrangement Ken."  
  
Kens eyes were huge as he looked at him. "Really? Thanks Aya." He beamed at the red head.  
  
Aya coughed and looked away. "You'd better get going, there might be traffic."  
  
"Oh yea! I'll be back as quick as I can." Ken picked up the flowers and headed for the door. "Oh! Who's making dinner tonight?"  
  
Aya thought about it. "I think it's Omi's turn, but he's been rather busy lately. Maybe we should order out?"  
  
Ken grinned. "That's great! I guess we'll decide tonight then. I'm off!" That being said he left through the side door to the delivery bike.  
  
Aya watched him go and smiled. It had been a good afternoon. He hadn't scared or startled Ken at all. Violet eyes focused on the floor he was sweeping as he got lost in his own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That evening all four boys gathered in the kitchen. As Ken walked in he declared, "Aya said we could order out tonight!"  
  
"Thanks Aya!" Omi hugged the red head.  
  
He smiled. "What would you like to get Omi?"  
  
"Hmm. pizza! We haven't had that in a long time." Omi beamed up at everyone waiting for approval of the idea.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Yohji hugged Omi to his side and then glared at Ken. "But no pineapple this time!"  
  
"Hey pineapple is good!" Brown eyes snapped.  
  
"No it's disgusting! I don't see how you eat it." Yohji glared back.  
  
"Well you don't *have* to eat it." Ken stuck out his tong.  
  
"Smooth Kenken."  
  
"Stop it you two." Aya growled. "We will get two pizzas. One with bacon and pineapple, and the other with what ever Omi and Yohji want."  
  
Everyone blinked at Aya. "Ne, Aya-kun? Do you like the pineapple?" Omi peered up at him.  
  
A very slight blush appeared on Aya's cheeks. "I tried it last time Ken got some. It's not bad."  
  
"Ha! See Yotan, Aya likes it!" The brunette smirked.  
  
Yohji opened his mouth, but Omi cut him off. "I think just pepperoni would be good, ne Yohji?" The shorter blond elbowed the taller.  
  
"Y-yea that sounds good Chibi."  
  
Omi beamed. "Good then it's settled. I'll call and have it delivered."  
  
"Good. Call me when it arrives then." Aya turned and went up to his room. Omi went off to see if there were any coupons.  
  
"It's not that bad Yotan." Ken grumbled.  
  
Yohji sighed. "Yes it is, but I don't want to argue it anymore. Let's go to my room. I got some clothes for your costume today."  
  
Ken blinked at the change of topic. "Um, ok. Let's go."  
  
Yohji led the way up to his room. Once there he pulled Ken inside and shut the door. Ken looked a bit bewildered as the blond pulled out a large bag. "I looked through your closet." Yohji made a face. "You needed some new clothes, so I got a nice selection." The blond grinned.  
  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my clothes." Ken felt the need to defend his shopping habits.  
  
"Not if all you do is play, or advertise sports. You need some nice clothes too." Yohji gave him a hard look.  
  
Ken sighed. "I guess your right. So what did you get?" He peered into the bag.  
  
"Just some nice shirts and two pairs of slacks." Ken made a face. "Yes slacks! You can't wear jeans all the time Kenken. Now here, try these on." Yohji handed him a shirt and a pair of slacks.  
  
Ken huffed, but tried them on. "Hmm." Yohji looked him up and down. "I like the outfit, but that's not the shirt we want for your costume." He dug in the bag. "Here try this one instead."  
  
Ken pulled off the first shirt and slipped on the second. It was a maroonish red button up shirt. "Wow. I like the color, it's all shiny."  
  
Yohji smirked. "See nice clothes can be fun."  
  
"Oh ha-ha. So what do you think?" Ken turned around.  
  
"Well first off, don't button it up all the way." Yohji undid the first few buttons. "And don't tuck it in." He pulled out the hem. Then he mussed chocolate locks a bit. "Ok lets see now."  
  
Ken turned in a slow circle. Yohji grinned. The brunette looked good.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the pizza arrived everyone gathered back in the kitchen. "Omi and I were going to watch a movie, want to join us?"  
  
"Sure!" Ken said around a mouth full of pizza.  
  
"What movie?" Aya looked at Yohji expectantly.  
  
"It's a surprise!" Yohji smirked as he took his plate and drink into the living room. Omi rolled his eyes and followed.  
  
Yohji popped in the DVD as everyone settled in. Then he went to the couch and sat next to Omi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry if this is off in any way. I wrote while extremely tired .  
  
for Rory Silver- technically in the show, Yohji is not gay, but rather a playboy. If you want to know more- my e-mail addy is in my bio- e-mail me! ^_^  
  
please review everyone!! ^_~ 


	4. Getting ready

Note- so sorry this took so long! Blame the real world and colds! ;_; but I made it longer- just for y'all ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yohji popped the DVD in the player while everyone settled in. Aya was on the small couch with Ken sitting on the floor next to it. Yohji and Omi took up the large couch and settled in with their food. As the opening credits started Omi rolled his eyes.  
  
"I should have known you'd pick a scary movie."  
  
"Aw, you wound me Chibi. Don't you like scary movies?" Yohji gave him a wicked look.  
  
Omi laughed and quickly finished off his pizza so he could snuggle with his tall koi.  
  
~*~  
  
The next two hours saw Omi and Yohji holding each other and pretending not to jump. And Ken seemed to now be sitting decidedly close to Aya's leg.  
  
No one really took stock of the fact that the red head hadn't left when he realized Yohji had picked a horror movie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
No one said much as they cleaned up the plates and glasses. Finally Omi decided to break the silence. "Does everyone have their costumes ready for tomorrow?"  
  
Yohji smirked at Ken, but Ken smirked right back. Omi noticed that Yohji now looked a little nervous. Aya just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Omi started carrying things into the kitchen. Ken followed.  
  
"Do you have your costume ready Omi?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I just finished it today actually." Omi grinned.  
  
"Really?" Ken looked surprised. "You waited until the last minute?"  
  
"No, I started it a while back, but then changed my mind a bit. So there was a little altering to do. But it turned out great." The genki one beamed.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be great Omi." Ken grinned. "But what about Aya? Weren't you going to do his too?"  
  
"Oh. No. I'm just going to put him in black and tell everyone he's an assassin."  
  
Ken laughed. "Genius!" He ruffled Omi's hair. "Aya might not think it's funny, but I sure do."  
  
"Speaking of funny, why does Yohji look worried about his costume?" Omi raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Because he let me pick it out, and I'm not going to show it to him until tomorrow." Ken beamed.  
  
Omi laughed as he put the left over pizza away. "I hope it's not too bad. I do want to show him off a bit to my school mates."  
  
"It's not really bad, Yohji's just worried that I'll try and get him back for all the teasing and stuff." Ken grinned.  
  
"Haha! Well he does deserve a bit back, but he should know you wouldn't humiliate him in public." They both laughed. "By the way, I heard about you being late today. Maybe that will teach him a lesson about being late."  
  
Ken snickered. "He has no idea what he's gotten himself into with you, does he?"  
  
Omi looked terribly innocent. "What? I'm just trying to break him of some of his bad habits." Ken snickered again. "Besides I have Aya's full approval." Omi winked.  
  
That comment stopped Ken's laughter. "Really?"  
  
"Oh sure. Aya thinks I'm good for him." Omi beamed. "Now if we could just get you and Aya set up it would be perfect."  
  
Ken blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Halloween day dawned bright and beautiful. It was cool, but not cold. The air had a wonderful crisp edge to it. The trees were stunning in all their fall colors. Omi beamed on his way to school. He just knew it was going to be a good day. Not to mention most of the school day would be spent decorating and not in class.  
  
Yes, it was going to be a very good day. He hummed happily as he parked his bike and took off his helmet.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken woke up early looking forward to his opening shift with Aya. He looked at his clock and smiled. Today he wasn't going to be late. Today he vowed that he wouldn't screw anything up or let Aya intimidate him. He was going to do everything is his power to make it a good day.  
  
~*~  
  
Yohji woke up at half past noon with a sense of dread. He really was worried about his costume. He tried to calm himself by remembering that Ken was not a malicious person. The brunette wouldn't really do anything to harm him or make him look bad. Besides he was helping him look good for Aya.  
  
Yohji smiled and felt a bit better as he walked into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After school Omi flew in the back door and ran strait up to his room. He had a lot to accomplish to get ready for the dance. His eyes sparkled as he took out his costume and started to get ready.  
  
~*~  
  
With much fear and trepidation, Yohji followed Ken as he led the way to Yohji's room. Once inside Ken started going through the blonds closet.  
  
"Ken? What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for clothes to go with your costume." Ken said distractedly.  
  
"But I thought you already got my costume!" Yohji looked at the brunette in a panic.  
  
"I did Yotan, calm down." Ken turned his chocolate gaze on the taller boy. "You said you wanted to be comfortable so I found a costume that will work around your own clothes." He smirked as he went back to searching.  
  
"Oh." Was all Yohji said as he continued to watch the brunette go through his clothes.  
  
Several minutes later Ken turned around with a triumphant smile. "Here! This is perfect." He handed the clothes to Yohji. "Now put them on."  
  
The blond took the clothes with a look of doubt. He shimmed into a pair of tight, low slung black pants and black halter top that was cropped short. Ken snickered. Almost all of Yohji's tops were crop tops.  
  
"Ok, so now what?" Yohji was starting to get really worried.  
  
"Now you put these on!" Ken grabbed a few things out of the bag he had brought with him.  
  
Yohji looked at the items and then back at Ken with a raised eyebrow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aya, are you dressed yet?" Omi knocked on the red heads door.  
  
"Come in Omi. Yes, I'm ready." Aya turned as the blond walked in.  
  
"Oh no Aya! Not that shirt!" Omi frowned and went to the closet. After a brief search he handed Aya a different black shirt to go with his form fitting black jeans.  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow. Omi stared him down. "Come on Aya! You have to work with me or everyone is just going to give you a bad time for not dressing up."  
  
Aya suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine." He quickly pulled of the shirt he had been wearing and pulled on the tight black shirt with very short sleeves that Omi had picked.  
  
Omi looked at him and smiled. "Much better! But you need one more thing." The blond bounced over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black gloves. He held them out with a smile.  
  
Aya put them on with out a word. Then he turned in a circle. "Do I meet your approval now?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Omi eyed him carefully. "Yup! You look great!" He beamed. "Here, look." The shorter boy turned Aya around to face the mirror. "See? You look like... an assassin!" Omi giggled and Aya rolled his eyes.  
  
"OK well I've got to go finish my costume. Will you please make sure Ken and Yohji are ready? Thanks!" And with that the genki one was out the door.  
  
Aya looked towards Yohji's room and smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
Yohji looked at himself in the mirror as he turned around slowly. "You know what? I like it." He smirked at Ken's surprised face. "What? Were you hoping I'd hate it?"  
  
"No, just... Oh well, never mind." Ken smiled. "It does actually suit you."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "You two ready yet?" Aya stuck his head in.  
  
"Well come in why don't you?" Yohji smirked and turned in a circle for the red head. "You like?"  
  
Aya took in Yohji's entire outfit. The blond had black cat ears in his loose hair, a choker around his throat, black cuffs around his wrists, and a soft black tail swishing behind him.  
  
"Don't you think it kind of suits him Aya?" Ken was looking Yohji over and admiring his handiwork.  
  
"Hn. It's alright." Aya turned his gaze to the brunette and raised an eyebrow. "Is that your costume?"  
  
Ken laughed. "No. I was helping Yohji get ready first..."  
  
"And now I'm going to help Kenken. So go away." The lanky blond cut in with a wink.  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow, but turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"All right Kenken! Lets get to work." Yohji grinned and Ken blushed just a little.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok pretty boy, let me see you." Ken blushed again as Yohji smirked.  
  
The brunette turned in a full circle. "Do I meet your approval oh fashion guru?"  
  
Yohji hummed as he walked around the shorter boy. "Hm. Lets just undo a few of these..." Yohji opened up all but two of the middle buttons of Ken's shirt. Then he spun the brunette around to face the mirror. "So what do you think sexy vampire boy?"  
  
Ken arched an eyebrow at the use of 'boy', but kept his mouth shut. "Why did you undo the buttons. The shirt's gonna fall off!" Ken tugged at the shoulder to prove his point.  
  
Yohji swatted his hands away. "Leave it! It will not fall off unless you pull on it, so knock it off. Now lets get the last touches." The blond went to a drawer and pulled out a little box. "Here's your teeth, try them on."  
  
Ken took the little box and quickly put on the fake fangs. "Hey these are pretty comfy." He smiled to show them off to Yohji.  
  
The blond puffed up. "I had a friend special make them. They are not the cheep kind you get at a costume store. Couldn't have little Kenken slurring his words around those big thick kind. Not very sexy vampire like." He winked. "So now lets finish."  
  
"Finish? What else is there?" Ken looked at the mirror to see Yohji's reflection.  
  
"Duh, makeup."  
  
"Makeup!" Ken squeaked. "Guys don't wear makeup!"  
  
Yohji tsked at him. "Of course they do, especially when they are supposed to be vampires. So move that tush to the bathroom." Yohji slapped him on the ass to get him moving.  
  
Ken squeaked again, but started towards the door anyway. Both boys peeked out to make sure no one was in the hallway and then walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Yo~hji!" Ken whined as the blond shut the door.  
  
"Shut it vampire boy. You are going to, and that is that. Now sit!"  
  
Ken frowned, but flipped the lid down on the toilet and sat. He wriggled around while Yohji got a box out from under the sink. "Geeze Ken, you are such a baby. You've seen me wear makeup before and never said anything."  
  
Chocolate eyes widened in surprise. "No I haven't!"  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes. "Yes you have, now sit still!" The blond quickly applied some bronzer to Ken's cheeks, forehead, and temples. Then he covered his entire face in a pale powder. "See that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Ken glowered at him. "Now one more thing and we're done with your pretty face." Yohji pinched his cheek. Ken slapped his hand away, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
The brunette sat quietly until he saw Yohji pick up what looked like a pencil. "Uh uh! No way am I wearing lipstick!"  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes. "This isn't lipstick dork, it's kohl. You know, for your eyes?"  
  
"Huh? But I thought you wore eye shadow on your eyes."  
  
Yohji snorted. "Women do. Most men don't use eye shadow unless they are wearing a lot of makeup." Ken opened his mouth. "Which you are NOT." Yohji cut in before Ken said anything. "Now tilt your head up and look at me. And don't flinch!"  
  
Yohji lowered the pencil to Ken's face. The brunette flinched away. "Ken! Come on, we're going to be late." Chocolate eyes gave him an uncertain look. "It doesn't hurt." Ken just kept looking at him. "Ok, fine. Watch me." Yohji leaned over the sink and applied the kohl to his own eyes.  
  
He took a step back and looked at his handy work. "Heh, I like that." Leaning back in, he lightly drew the insides of his eyes down and the outsides up and away giving him a more cat like appearance. Then he looked at Ken. "See? Now can I use this on you, or are you going to be a big baby?"  
  
"Oh fine. But I'm not going to look like you am I?" The younger boy smirked.  
  
Yohji whapped him in the head. "No. I'm a cat, you are a vampire. Different looks to be sure." He winked as he leaned over and finally applied just a touch of kohl to Ken's eyes. Yohji took a step back to admire his handy work. "Hmmm. I was going to change your hair, but the messy look is working rather well. What do you think?" He stepped back to let Ken look in the mirror.  
  
Ken stepped up to the mirror and grinned to show off his fangs. "Wow."  
  
"See? I told you I wouldn't lead you astray. Now we'd better get downstairs before..."  
  
"Yohji, Ken- hurry up!" Aya called impatiently from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Yohji smirked. "Talk about timing. Now I'm gonna go down first so I can see Aya drool over you. Splash some of this on and then follow me down." Yohji handed him a bottle of cologne.  
  
"Umm ok. I'll be right down then." Ken gulped. He had forgotten the real goal behind looking sexy. He put on some cologne and took a deep breath as he opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hope all the makeup talk made some sense .  
  
next chapter- the end (hopefully!) please R&R!! ^_~ 


	5. The Dance!

Note: so sorry this took so long to get out!! I've been very, very sick -_- ;;  
  
Disclaimer- alas I did not get them for x-mas ;_; so I don't own weiss. Still fear the unbeta'dness ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken cleared hit throat and squared his shoulders. Smiling he started down the stairs. As he walked down he heard Yohji and Aya arguing.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Calm down Aya. It's not like Omi's ready yet anyway." Yohji leaned against the counter and put a cigarette between his lips.  
  
"Actually he is ready, but he wanted you to be down here to see his costume."  
  
"Oh... Hey, there's my Kenken!" Yohji beamed at the brunette that was just coming down the last step.  
  
Aya turned and froze. Ken stood at the bottom of the stairs grinning a bit self consciously. He was decked out in black slacks and a deep maroon shirt that was almost unbuttoned. His hair was in its usual disarray, but somehow looked better. His face was pale, but with a faint shine and his eyes were just lined in kohl. All in all he looked very handsome. He smiled and showed off his fangs.  
  
"What do you think Aya?" Ken blushed just a bit as he looked at the red head.  
  
Aya stared for a moment. "Y-you look very nice Ken."  
  
The brunette beamed. "Where is Omi?"  
  
Aya finally dragged his eyes away from Ken and looked up the stairs. "He's right there."  
  
Everyone turned and looked up the stairs. Omi slowly descended the stairs and came to a stop on the last step. He beamed at everyone.  
  
"Wow!" Ken walked up and started looking at the details.  
  
Yohji just stood there taking in the view. Omi was decked out in a long blond wig and gently pointed ears that almost looked real. A dark green tunic fell to his knees and light green leggings dropped down into soft dark green boots. A light grey cloak was fastened at his throat with a green leaf pin.  
  
Ken laughed. "You're Legolas! Wow- the outfit is perfect!" He reached out and touched an ear. "If I didn't know better I'd say they were real!"  
  
Omi grinned. "So what do you think Yohji?" He turned in a little circle.  
  
Yohji quickly swooped Omi up, twirling him in a circle. "You look gorgeous my little elf!" He kissed him soundly as he set him back on the ground. "In fact you look so good that I think you should stay here. I don't want anyone but me to ogle you."  
  
Omi laughed. "Yohji!" He took a good look at his tall koi. "Wow! You look to good to leave too!" He laughed again as he launched himself into Yohji's strong arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
Then Omi looked around. "Are we ready to go?" Everyone nodded and they headed out the door. "Wow Ken-kun! You look great." Ken smiled down at Omi.  
  
"Thanks. But it's nothing compared to you! It must have taken you forever to put this together."  
  
"Nah, it didn't take that long really." Everyone piled into Aya's car. "Aya- kun? Don't Yohji and Ken-kun look great?" Omi stressed Ken's name as he leaned forward over Aya's seat.  
  
"Yes Omi, they look very nice." Omi noticed the slightest blush across Aya's cheeks as the red head looked at Ken in the mirror.  
  
"See? You should have let me find you a better costume." Omi bounced in his seat.  
  
"I-I like Aya's costume." Ken said softly. The brunette ducked his head and looked out the window.  
  
"Yea Chibi, you did a great job. It suits his personality." Yohji looked over his shoulder and winked.  
  
"Thanks Yohji." Omi grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As they reached the doors of the gym Omi bounced. "I think you'll like the decorations Ken-kun. We did lots of black light and glow in the dark stuff."  
  
The four of them walked through the doors and into a spooky cemetery. There were ghost and goblins galore. Several head stones decorated the walls and snack tables. Glowing stars and ghosts hung from the ceiling. The stage had black and orange crêpe paper all around and a coffin on one corner.  
  
"This is great Chibi."  
  
"Yea it looks really cool." Ken said as he kept looking at the decorations.  
  
Just then a woman rushed up to Omi. "Oh Tsukiyono-kun! Are these your friends that are going to chaperone?"  
  
"Yes Tomoko-sensei. This is Aya-kun, Yohji-kun, and Ken-kun."  
  
She bowed slightly. "Oh that's great! I've got a family emergency and have to leave. Do you think it will be alright?"  
  
"I'm sure there won't be any problems Sensai. Please don't worry about us." He smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Thank you! I'll see you on Monday! Ja!" Then she was gone.  
  
Ken looked around nervously. "Are you sure about that Omi?"  
  
"Oh don't worry Ken-kun. This dance is only for juniors and seniors. They are all very nice and well mannered."  
  
"Unlike you, huh Chibi?" Yohji gently pulled on a blond lock.  
  
"Hey! I'm always good." Omi beamed and kicked Yohji in the ankle.  
  
"Ow! Ok, ok. I was just kidding anyway." The tall blond looked around. "Where did Kenken go?"  
  
"I think he's checking out the snacks." Omi laughed.  
  
"Figures. Where is Aya?" They both looked around.  
  
"I don't see him." Omi blinked.  
  
"He's probably checking all the exits and making sure there is no one backstage." Yohji laughed. "You know how he is."  
  
"Yea, you're probably right." Omi continued to look around. "I think that you three are going to be the only chaperones here. Think you can handle it?" He smirked up at his tall koi.  
  
"Of course Chibi. We have Aya the ultimate party killer here." Yohji winked.  
  
Omi hit his arm. "Be nice. Besides we need to distract him from that so that he will be with Ken-kun."  
  
"That's assuming that they don't get swarmed by rabid flower shop fangirls."  
  
"They won't. I told all the girls that they are taken." Omi smirked.  
  
"Good idea. Now how do we get them together?" Yohji raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have a plan. But right now I want to show you off. Lets dance!" Omi grabbed the taller blonds hand and pulled him out on the dance floor.  
  
~*~  
  
While the two blonds danced Ken was joined at the snack table by Aya. "Everything check out?" Ken asked as he handed Aya a cup of punch.  
  
"Yes. The exits are all clear and no one is back stage." Aya gratefully accepted the punch. "Is Yohji behaving?"  
  
"Of course. Omi would never let him misbehave." Ken laughed.  
  
Aya smirked. "True. Omi is very good for him."  
  
Ken's look turned thoughtful. "Yes he is. I'm very happy that they are together." Chocolate eyes turned towards the dance floor with a wistful sigh.  
  
Several minutes passed in silence as the two assassins watched the teenagers dancing and talking.  
  
Aya shifted uncomfortably. He felt awkward just standing next to Ken when the shorter boy looked so wistfully at the dancers. Just as the red head opened his mouth Omi and Yohji came over.  
  
"Whew! I need to rest for a minute." Omi smiled at his friends. "Ken-kun will you dance with Yohji? I swear he's inexhaustible!"  
  
Ken chuckled. "Sure Omi. Come on old man, lets see if you can keep up with me!"  
  
Yohji glared and stalked after the brunette. "You're gonna pay for that Hidaka."  
  
Omi laughed as he watched the two friends try to out do each other. "Ne Aya- kun, are you enjoying your self?"  
  
Violet eyes tore themselves away from the dance floor to look at the short blond. "Aa. The snacks and punch are very good. You did a nice job Omi."  
  
Aqua eyes beamed at the compliment. "But aren't you bored just standing here?"  
  
Aya tried to shake his head, but Omi was already tugging his hand towards the dance floor. "Come on Aya-kun. You need to dance too!" Aya tried to pull his hand away, but he couldn't resist when Omi turned his chibi eyes on him.  
  
Muttering he followed the youngest onto the dance floor. He finished the current song and danced through one more. As the song ended he tried to exit the dance floor, but Yohji and Ken came up.  
  
"Oi Ken-kun, trade me partners?" Omi walked over and pushed Ken towards Aya. "I wanna dance with my sexy kitty boyfriend!" He winked and faded into the crowed with Yohji.  
  
Ken blushed and stumbled as a ghost bumped into him. Aya caught his arm and steadied him as he glared at the ghost. Ken laughed self consciously and faced Aya. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Omi was there and not so gently pushed Ken into Aya's arms and sternly told them to dance.  
  
Blushing Ken started to dance with Aya. He couldn't stop watching the lithe red head dance. Every movement was so fluid and graceful. The crowd eventually forced them a bit closer and Ken noticed Aya watching him too.  
  
Just then a slow song started. Both boys stopped dancing for a moment. Aya looked at Ken and then jerked forward. An unsubtle elbow had prodded him in the back. He glared over his shoulder, but didn't catch site of the culprit. As violet eyes turned back around they met shy chocolate ones inching closer. Ken shrugged and motioned around them. They were in the middle of the dance floor and everyone else was swaying to the music. Aya tentatively put one hand out and the other on Ken's waist.  
  
Ken was blushing bright red now, but took Aya's hand and placed his other on the red head's shoulder. He silently was thankful that it was rather dark and hoped Aya couldn't see him blush.  
  
As the song continued both boys kept avoiding eye contact. To make that easier Aya put his other hand at Ken's waist also. Ken's hand went to his other shoulder and they continued to dance slowly and avoid eye contact.  
  
As the song gave way to yet another slow song their bodies drifted closer and closer together. Neither boy had even thought of leaving the dance floor.  
  
Gently swaying back and forth Ken took the last step into Aya's arms and crossed his arms around the red head's neck. Not meeting any resistance he gently laid his head on Aya's shoulder.  
  
Aya's arms went completely around his waist and they gently swayed ignoring the world around them.  
  
~*~  
  
Across the dance floor Omi turned Yohji to look at their team mates. "See I told you it would work!"  
  
"Aw they look so cute together. I bet that when it's over Aya will try to pretend it never happened though." Yohji held Omi close.  
  
"I know. But it's a start at least." Omi beamed happily up at his lanky koi.  
  
Yohji smiled and gently kissed him.  
  
~*~  
  
As the last song faded the gym lights came up. Aya and Ken sprang apart guiltily. Ken looked at Aya, then at the floor. He didn't want Aya to see his blush. When he looked back up Aya was gone. Turning he spotted the red head by the door making sure everyone got to their cars or rides safely.  
  
The brunette was sad for a moment, but then he thought of how it had felt to be in Aya's arms. There was no way he would ever forget that. He beamed as he went to help Omi clean up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
All four boys stood together and surveyed the gym. All the decorations had been packed away. The floors swept and the trash taken out.  
  
"Well that should be everything." Omi turned and grinned at his team mates. "Thanks so much for helping! The dance was a great success." He bounced up to Yohji. "Now lets go home! Or are we going trick or treating?" He winked at Ken.  
  
The brunette laughed. "I think we're a bit old for that Omi. How about some late night snacks and a movie instead?"  
  
"Sounds great Kenken. Lets go home!" Yohji swept Omi up and twirled him around as he headed for the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
to be concluded in the epilog ^_^  
  
question- did anyone notice that the outfit I put Aya in is the one he wears during the end credits? (also the outfit under his mission jacket)  
  
hope y'all liked it!! Pwease R&R!!! ^_~ 


	6. Epilog

Disclaimer- I do not own potc, orli, or the weiss boys. Wha.  
  
Note- once again soooo sorry this took so long! I got sick again ;_; thanks for sticking around! ^_~ (more notes at the bottom)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yohji, I thought you were taking Omi out after the dance?" Aya asked as he pulled his keys out.  
  
Yohji held Omi close. "Hmm well I don't want anyone to try and steal him from me, so I think a movie is just fine with me. Is it ok with you Chibi?" He winked at the shorter blond.  
  
Omi grinned up at him. "Yes a movie sounds very nice. But we're not letting you pick!" He poked his tall koi in the stomach.  
  
"Yea!" Ken chimed in. "No more weird horror movies."  
  
"Oh yea 'cause the stuff you pick is so much better!" Yohji threw back.  
  
"Yea it is." Ken stuck out his tong. "And for insulting my choice you can sit in the back!" Ken yanked open the passengers side door and got in.  
  
Omi climbed into the back followed by Yohji. As the taller blond folded in his legs he stuck his tong out at the brunette. "Ooh I'm so sad! I have to sit back here and snuggle my Chibi."  
  
"Now, now children." Aya said as he sat down and started the car. Omi and Ken snickered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As they walked in the door Omi headed for the stairs.  
  
"You're not going to change are you?" Yohji tried chibi eyes on him.  
  
Omi laughed.  
  
"Don't do that!" Ken was staring at Yohji. "Seriously, it's scary."  
  
Omi laughed harder, and even Aya chuckled.  
  
"Yes Yohji, I'm going to change. This wig is seriously itchy, but I'll leave the ears on if you like." Omi winked as he ran up the stairs.  
  
Ken snickered. "Yohji! You hentai dog you!" He slapped the tall blond on the back as he headed up to his own room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Changed into comfortable clothes, the four boys settled in the living room. There was popcorn, soda, and candy galore.  
  
Yohji settled on the large couch with Omi right beside him. "Well what are we going to watch?"  
  
Aya stood up from his seat on the smaller couch. "It's my turn to pick." Three pairs of eyes stared at him as he went to the cabinet to make his selection.  
  
Ken looked at Omi and Yohji who both shrugged. The brunette shrugged back and went into the kitchen for more popcorn.  
  
Aya picked a DVD and put it in the player. Then he sat back down on the couch, all without saying a word. Everyone sat in silence as the DVD started to play.  
  
Omi squealed and bounced in his seat as soon as he saw the menu. "Pirates of the Caribbean!!" He happily glomped Yohji.  
  
The taller blond quirked an eyebrow at Aya. "Oh really?"  
  
A fine blush dusted the red heads cheeks. "There's some good sword fights." He mumbled looking away.  
  
Yohji snorted. "Yea, nice try. I know you've got a thing for Orlando Bloom- just admit it!"  
  
Aya's blush deepened and he looked at the screen to hide it. Ken moved from the doorway, where he had witnessed everything from, to the smaller couch. He plonked himself on one end and the popcorn bowl in the middle. He made himself comfortable, as if daring the red head to tell him to move.  
  
Omi whispered to Yohji, "How did you know about Orlando?"  
  
Jade eyes smirked. "I saw a few magazines in his room with Orli on the front." Both blonds snickered. Aya glared at the TV.  
  
As the movie started everyone quieted down to enjoy the show. Omi got a blanket and cuddled on Yohji's lap to stay warm.  
  
~*~  
  
At one point Yohji looked over to find Ken curled up on his end leaning his head back. Aya was leaning back with one arm draped over the back of the couch. His hand was toying with the fringe of the blanket that was there, teasingly close to wavy brunette hair. As green eyes looked closer he saw Ken's feet tucked up under Aya's leg to keep warm.  
  
Yohji smiled and nudged Omi. Chuckling silently he pointed out the new development. Omi grinned and hugged Yohji tight. He knew that Aya had finally taken the first step towards admitting he liked Ken. And Ken seemed content with the slow steps that Aya took.  
  
"How much you wanna bet Aya's a cuddler?" Yohji whispered into the little ear before him. Omi giggled and swatted his koi.  
  
Omi settled back in Yohji's arms with a content glow. Halloween had been a great success. Aya was finally starting to really unwind, and Omi knew it was only a matter of time before his two friends stopped dancing around each other. He snickered to himself at the pun.  
  
The genki one suddenly had a fiendish grin. He had a few new ideas on how to help the closed red head come out of his shell. And all of them involved getting him closer Ken.  
  
Leaning back on Yohji, Omi's mind set into overdrive. He smirked wickedly, but it was lost in the darkness of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night as Ken slept in his room, he happily dreamed of dancing slowly in Aya's arms.  
  
Down the hall Aya slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fin  
  
gomen! I know this was short. I never should have tackled a dance - considering I've never been to one o.0;;  
  
but the good news is I am going to do a Christmas fic (even though it's so late -_-) and I've got LOTS of great ideas for it. And I've already started writing. So I hope y'all will stick around for it. And I promise it /will/ contain ran/ken-ness ^_~  
  
(ps- these fics seem to be turning into an arc- anyone got a suggestion for an arc name??)  
  
pwease R&R!! ^_~ 


End file.
